heroes_of_order_and_chaos_originalfandomcom-20200213-history
Planewalker (Jombraa)
A mysterious and temperamental courier tasked with traversing the space between realms in order to hunt down transdimensional trespassers. Strategy *When activating , you must cast the skill again before the timer runs out to mark and damage enemies. However, because the skill is charging when not activating, it is better to release the skill when charged as possible. This is because the more charged the skill is the more damage out-put, and you want it to suffice for the massive amounts of health it takes to activate. *Watch out when you're activating , Jombraa is still vulnerable to crowd control and will stop casting when stunned or petrified as it a channeled skill. *Charge in with and activate . When enemies have been tagged, either follow up with Eye of Beholder or Deadly Gaze. This can be used both to harass/poke and to initiate a fight. *Jombraa has both great lane sustain and lane presence due to his AoE and which gives HP regen. His AoE also means he can jungle effectively. *Remember that Jombraa's skills cost HP (Health Points), so don't run/chase or even initiate a fight with low health unless you have your team mate with you or a low cooldown on , as this will heal you. *Make sure you buy some Healing Spices when you have spare gold as this will help you continue in battle for a longer period of time without retreating. For more information check out Chrisp's very detailed guide: http://heroesoforderandchaosforum.com/showthread.php?tid=7315 Skills Radial blast example.png|Radial Blast Deadly gaze example.png|Deadly Gaze Ocular torment example.png|Ocular Torment Eye of the beholder example.png|Eye of the Beholder Radial Blast Jombraa channels his energy into his magical eye, then releases it in a sudden burst, slamming those around him with Magical Damage and tagging them. Note: Range and damage of this skill increase during charging: if it is not released before it is fully charged, the skill will enter a cooldown state. Cost: 232 HP Damage: 70/105/140/175 + Magical Attack Cooldown: 8 seconds Deadly Gaze Jombraa shoots a deadly beam from his magical eye, damaging targets infront of him. Cost: 65/105/145/185 HP Cooldown: 13 seconds Damage: 75/125175/225 + Magical Attack Additional Effect: Slows down targets' movement speed by 30% for 3 seconds, targets tagged by Jombraa will be immediately stunned for 1/1.25/1.5/1.75 seconds. Ocular Torment Jombraa's eye grows painful and horrific visions appear before him. He enters a aggressive and dangerous state. Passive: Increases leech HP by 1/3/5/7% and increases HP regeneration by 1/3/5/7 Active: Increases movement speed by 30% and increases max HP by 100/175/250/325 + Magical Attack** for 5 seconds **bonus on max HP. So if Jombraa's Magical Attack was 125, a bonus 125 HP will be added when using Ocular Torment. Eye of the Beholder Jombraa concentrates magical power into his eye, dragging nearby enemies into the center of his eye. Cost: 154 HP Cooldown: 70 seconds Duration: 3 seconds Damage: 60/90/120 per second with extra Damage dealt to targets near the center of Jombraa's eye. Additional effects: Tagged enemies are stunned immediately when this skill hits them. Jombraa Guide(Outdated) ;Inscriptions Inscriptions are very useful as they give you an early game and even a late game advantage. However, to activate your tablet you must have a variety of Order and Chaos inscriptions. If you are trying to build tablets for Jombraa, the best inscriptions to have are: Protection Increases Physical Defense Divinity Increases magical Defense Warmth Increases HP Regeneration Barbarism Increases Max HP Sorcery Reduces Cooldown Time Knowledge Increases Magical Attack Savagery Increases Leech HP Spellbreaking Increases Pierce through Magical Defense ;Talent Trees Guardian Talent Tree and Support Talent Tree for good early and late game advantage in supporting your team and taking alot of damage 5 5 5 5 1 5 5 3 5 ;Skill Set If you decide to jungle during the beginning of the game, rather than initiate a fight, it is better to start with radiant blast since the damage out-put is greater and so is the accuracy. Then once you have unlocked all three skills the best option is to max at Level 7 as this is the skill that you rely heavily on, not to just escape but to maneuver around the map also. Then once you reach Level 8 the best option is to max out , as this is the key skill you need to activate your skill combos/stuns. It is better to max a skill to Level 4 rather than levelling them equally because the cooldown decreases and the damage/range/buff/duration increases also. 1''' '''2 3''' '''4 5''' '''6 7''' '''8 9''' '''10 11 12 13 14 15 }} Base Stats Skins Category:Hero Category:Guardian Category:Jungler Category:Tank